The Wish
by funkydani89
Summary: When 4 girl turtle friends are living with the TMNT, one makes a special wish on her birthday. Find out what it is!
1. Chapter 1

AN: After reading a couple reviews, I've decided to nix the character profiles and just go with the flow. So here's my new and improved chapter of my story and thank you to everyone who commented and helped me what should be done. Read on!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMNT, SADLY. I ONLY OWN MY OC CHARACTERS. **

"Haha I win!" boasted Jules as she danced in circles around a shocked Mikey, who was staring at the TV screen flashing "PLAYER 2 WINS". The 2 turtles have been playing Mario Kart practically the whole day and every time, Jules would win. "I believe the score now is Jules: 37.…Mikey: 0" said Darla as she drew a tally mark on a chalkboard before continuing on her reading. Mikey then grabbed the controller as he demanded at Jules, "C'mon dudette, one more time! I bet I'll win this time! Loser of this game has to do the dishes for a week! No wait…2 weeks! Unless you're afraaaaaiiiid." "Mikey you sure about that? Your probability of winning against Jules is, well, slim to none," warned Donnie. "I can't wait to see this," said Raph as he plopped on the couch munching on popcorn. Jules grabbed her own controller and glared at Mikey. "Bring it, punk!" she jeered at him. The game started and it was really intense. Jules won the first race with ease, and after a lucky/unlucky shell hit Jules's car right at the finish line, Mikey won the second race. Now they were at the third and final race of the game. They chose the hardest course to race on, and so far Jules was in the lead by a hair. Mikey, in a state of panic and desperation, was trying so hard to distract Jules from winning the race. "Darla's pregnant! With…uh…Raph's baby!" Mikey yelled as Darla's eyes went wide and Raph's eye twitched with annoyance. That didn't faze Jules since she responded with "It's about time, really." Which earned a "SHUT UP!" from Raph and Darla. Mikey tried again. "I read your journal and know all about you-know-who!" That got a reaction out of Jules, for she turned her head and yelled, "You did what?", resulting in her losing her first place and Mikey going through the finish line first. "Gotcha! I didn't read anything…but I win!" Mikey grinned. The rest of the turtles stared from Mikey to Jules, just waiting for the scene to unfurl. "Ohhh Mikey's in troooouuubleee," sang Veronica. What happened next was a blur. Jules was on top of Mikey, beating him to a pulp with a pillow and screaming colorful curses at him for tricking her like that and cheating. Mikey tried to get words out, but every time he started to talk he got a mouthful of pillow and an earful of curse words. "Ahh! Ju- (hit) I'm- (hit) sorr- (multiple hits). After about an hour of beating, Jules finally got off Mikey with a final hit and smirked at him before walking off, leaving Mikey on the floor groaning in pain. "You deserved that, you know" grinned Lola.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wish - chapter 2**

**"Veronica, hurry it up! Everyone will be here soon and we're not done decorating the place.", warned Lola as she did the last finishing touches on the cake. Veronica nodded as she walked skillfully across the high beams of the ceiling to put up colorful streamers and a HAPPY BIRTHDAY banner. "Haha I hope Darla doesn't suspect anything...I mean the guys willingly walking her to that new book shop that opened up about 20 minutes away? Unheard of!" giggled Veronica who gracefully landed on the floor and looked up in satisfaction at her divine decorating skills. Lola looked at the great job that Veronica had done and commented, "Looks like our circus days were useful after all". She thought back to the years when Veronica, Darla, Jules, and herself were kept as a part of a circus freak show. It wasn't their fault that they were born as mutated turtle hybrids. After every show, their boss would collect the money and lock up the girls in their cell until the next circus or fair. One day while on a rest stop in New York, Jules picked the lock of their cell and the girls ran away taking refuge in the sewers, where they ran into the guys and Splinter. Lola smiled remembering that day 4 years ago. Suddenly, she heard voices just outside the entrance to the lair. "Quick! The lights!" shouted Veronica as she and Lola hid behind the couch. The door opened and they heard everyone walking inside. Once they saw Jules switch the light on, everyone yelled, "SURPRISE!". Darla's eyes widened as she took in the decorated lair and all her friends beaming at her. "Aww you guys! You're the best friends ever," she said hugging everyone. Later on after the gifts were opened and party games were played, Mikey was holding a frying pan, Raph's motorcycle helmet (for which Raphael didn't like at all), and a video game case and all but shoved them into Jules's arms. "Come on, Jules, let's see what you got," Mikey smirked. Julissa raised her eyebrow and with a defiant "No", crossed her arms. "Pleeeeeaaaassseeee," Mikey begged doing the puppy face. "Yeah, Jules, pleeeeeeeaaassseeee?" giggled Lola and Veronica as they joined Mikey in a turtle-puppy dog face trio. Julissa sighed in defeat and prepared her items. "Fine. But just this once, got it?" Everyone cheered when Jules began juggling the things Mikey had practically shoved at her. She ended her awesome juggling by catching the video game case in the frying pan behind her back, while the motorcycle helmet landed perfectly on her head, and gave a dramatic bow to the wildly applauding crowd. "That was wonderful, Julissa. Now, my children, I believe it is time for Darla to blow out the candles on her cake, then retire to bed. Early morning training as per usual," Master Splinter said. With the lights dimmed down, Darla's beautiful cake adorned with 24 candles came out and everyone started singing the happy birthday song. "Make a wish, Darla!" said Donnie. Darla looked at her best friends one by one, each giving her a huge smile, which she returned. At last she stopped at Raphael, who gave her a smirk. 'Hmm...I wonder...' Darla thought as she made up her mind and finally blew out the candles. "What'd you wish for, Darla?" asked Leo. "Duh silly turtle! If she tells you, it won't come true!" scolded Veronica while shaking her finger at him. "I promise that if it happens, you'll be the first ones to know." giggled Darla as she, and everyone else, retired to their rooms for a good night's rest. **

**-During the Night:-**

**All was quiet in the lair, as it should be, since it was 3 in the morning. The only noises are the loud rumble of snores coming from Mikey's room and the occasional dripping from the kitchen faucet. Suddenly a floating light appears and glides around the lair stopping at each of the sleeping turtles' rooms. Just as quickly as the light came, it disappeared! **


End file.
